


Секретная информация

by marta_kent



Series: Spy Verse (Шпионы) [2]
Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Spy-verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примечание:  Перевод фика был впервые опубликован в <strong>2009</strong> году.</p><p>читать только после фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3141926">"Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих (Шпионы)"</a>, но читать обязательно! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Секретная информация

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Classified information](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92036) by fleshflutter. 



**Секретная информация**

 

Сначала все казалось каким-то размытым, нечетким. Но до боли ярким. Уютное оцепенение отступало, и Дженсен медленно, но неприятно осознавал свое тело. Он моргнул, сделал попытку глотнуть и ощутил во рту противный кислый привкус. Попробовал пошевелиться, но что-то придавило его, мешало двигаться. Дженсен запаниковал, но постепенно до него дошло, что всему виной его собственные отяжелевшие конечности. В руке он заметил иглу. Кожа выглядела бледной и нездоровой.  
Наконец, сознание вернулось к нему полностью, и мозг лихорадочно заработал.  
Очевидно, над ним поколдовали медики. И что же тогда произошло? Он поискал на своем теле ранения, которые бросались бы в глаза. Что-то мешало на животе. Кажется, швы. Так, что последнее он помнит?  
 **Джаред**.  
Господи, где Джаред? Он выбрался живым? Да. Да, точно, выбрался, Дженсен хорошо помнил это. Тогда почему его нет рядом?  
Дженсен опять поборол волну паники, концентрируясь на логических умозаключениях. Кто-то должен быть рядом. Не бывает медицинских учреждений без персонала.  
Это утомило его больше, чем он предполагал, но он все-таки выдавил из себя хрип:  
– Эй! Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
Ответа он дожидался долго и уже прикидывал, хватит ли ему сил встать с кровати, но тут снаружи послышался шум, и дверь открылась. Вошла девушка, один из агентов Джеффа.  
– Кортес, – сказал Дженсен. – Где я?  
– Сейчас позову врача, пусть тебя осмотрит, – ответила та и ушла.  
Когда Кортес вернулась в сопровождении врача и двух медсестер, Дженсен почти заставил ноги слушаться и даже немного подвигал ими. Следующие двадцать минут он провел, отвечая на вопросы врача, вместо того, чтобы получить ответы на свои собственные.  
Кортес исчезла надолго, и Дженсен догадывался, что она отправилась за Джеффом. Он сомневался, хватит ли у него сейчас сил разбираться с Морганом.  
Из объяснений врача Дженсен понял, что чуть не умер и находился в коме несколько недель. Шансы, что он придет в сознание, были весьма невелики. Да, слишком рано его списали в утиль. Интересно, сколько же планов он нарушил, вернувшись к жизни?  
Прошло еще часа два, прежде чем появился Джефф. Дженсен старался удержаться в сознании, но веки отяжелели, и тело, казалось, налилось свинцом, так что он лежал в полудреме, когда услышал голос Джеффа.  
– И как он?  
– Все понимает, – ответила Кортес. – Однако я не уверена, многое ли он помнит.  
– Уже спрашивал о Джареде?  
«Джаред», – подумал Дженсен. Да где же он? Почему его здесь нет?  
– Пока нет.  
– Джаред, – произнес Дженсен. Он с трудом разлепил веки, и перед ним всплыло лицо Джеффа, постепенно принимая ясные очертания. – Где он?  
Вместо ответа Джефф подтянул стул, скрипнув ножками по полу. Усевшись, он склонился вперед, глядя Дженсену в глаза. Его опять охватила тревога, стало трудно дышать, взгляд затуманился. Нет, нет, надо оставаться в сознании. Собраться. _**Успокоиться**_.  
– Он умер? – спросил Дженсен совсем по-детски.  
– Нет, – тут же ответил Джефф, качая головой. – Джаред не умер, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Но… ты умер для него, Дженсен. Пойми, мой долг – служить стране и действовать, прежде всего, в интересах правительства, а не в твоих или Джареда. Мы не имели права потерять Джареда. Когда твоя жизнь висела на волоске, мы убедили его, что ты умер. Если поверил он, то остальные и подавно. Теперь ты в безопасности, а он будет спокойно жить дальше.  
Умер. Теперь Дженсен _**почувствовал**_ , что умер. Он настолько мертв, насколько верит в это Джаред.  
– Нет, – начал он. – Вы не можете…  
Джефф говорил и говорил, не переставая, но Дженсену от этого становилось только хуже. Хотя, разве тебе может быть больно, если ты уже труп?  
– Требовалось принять быстрое решение, и я его принял. Мы положили восковой слепок с твоего лица на похожее тело в морге, привели Джареда и показали ему, пока он еще находился в шоке. Он видел твое тело, Дженсен. Он был на твоих похоронах. И теперь Джаред вернулся к выполнению своих обязанностей. Прости, мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но я считаю, что принял верное решение, устраивающее всех. Ну, а теперь… – произнес он, меняя тон, словно давая понять, что сейчас озвучит хорошие новости, способные Дженсена утешить. – … Я приготовил для тебя местечко в Канаде. Ты отправляешься в отставку, и когда окончательно поправишься, тебя перевезут туда. Тебе выделено ежемесячное содержание. Мы обо всем позаботились.  
– Спасибо, хоть не в тюрьму, – процедил сквозь зубы Дженсен.  
Джефф замолчал. Дженсен не сводил глаз со своего мягкого бледно-голубого одеяла.  
– Я понимаю, ты считаешь, что с тобой обошлись дерьмово. И ты прав. Ситуация действительно дерьмовая. Но признайся честно, ты ведь понимаешь, что я прав. Ты сам принимал подобные решения, Дженсен. Основанные на здравом смысле.  
Да, это было правильное решение. Холодная рациональная часть мозга Дженсена, которая никогда не работала как следует, когда он думал о Джареде, понимала это великолепно. Все делается с целью добиться наибольшей выгоды. Джаред – ценный товар, и Джефф должен обеспечить правительству его дальнейшее использование. Все правильно, и нечего закатывать истерику. Он умер.  
Но ведь это же Джаред…  
– Нет, – опять начал Дженсен. – Я все понимаю, но я не позволю вам сделать это. Джаред меня любит. Я не могу его бросить. Сейчас он один, страдает, думает, что я…  
– Он в норме, – оборвал его Джефф. – Он хорошо справляется, Дженсен. Не буду скрывать, он переживает, но… Джаред вполне работоспособен.  
Лучше бы Джефф не говорил с таким сочувствием. Не нужно ему сочувствия. Ему нужен Джаред. А его он получить не сможет. Для него Дженсен мертв и больше его не интересует. Джареду без него лучше.  
Джефф встал, собираясь уходить, однако задержался.  
– Кстати, это был Шнайдер.  
Дженсен хлопнул ресницами, удивленный не к месту сказанной фразой.  
– Шнайдер?  
– Двойным был Шнайдер.  
Вопрос о двойном агенте, главная причина, ради которой Дженсен затеял весь этот крестовый поход, совсем вылетел у него из головы. Дженсен прокрутил в мозгу новую информацию, связывая с тем, что уже знал, вставил в пробелы недостающие факты и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Ну, конечно. Шнайдер.  
Но это ничего не меняло. Крис все равно мертв. Для Джареда он все равно не существует. Не говоря уже о Томе и Майке.  
– Есть еще кое-что, – замялся Джефф. Он полез в карман и вытащил маленькую коробочку. Дженсен сразу догадался, что это, еще до того, как Джефф открыл футляр. Глядя на отливающую золотом медаль, Дженсен почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – За службу стране, – объяснил Джефф. Он хотел было положить награду на столик рядом с кроватью, но Дженсен остановил его.  
– Не надо, – попросил он. – Отдайте моей матери. Скажите, что меня наградили. Для нее я был мертв все эти годы, но… отдайте ей. Придумайте красивую историю. Пусть верит, что награда того стоила.  
Теперь Дженсен сомневался, стоило ли хоть цента все, что он когда-либо совершил.  
…  
…  
  
Прошло три недели, прежде чем ему разрешили покинуть больницу и перевезли в Канаду. Дом, что ему предоставили – большой, обставленный удобной мебелью, располагался удаленно от любого жилья, хотя и не был совсем отрезан от цивилизации. Банковский счет, с которым ознакомил его Джефф, был весьма впечатляющ.  
Если бы Дженсен никогда не знал Джареда, его вполне бы все устроило. Двойного агента раскрыли, сам он выжил, и правительства, вместо того, чтобы наказать за все, что он натворил, устроило ему отставку с почестями. Он этого абсолютно не заслужил.  
Но Джаред считает его мертвым.  
Дженсен стоял в огромной ванной комнате, разглядывая свое отражение сразу на нескольких полированных поверхностях, и старался, чтобы никто не заметил его потерянного состояния. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел сейчас безразличным и неблагодарным, но если бы он попытался изобразить на лице хоть какую-то эмоцию, то наружу выплеснулось бы всё, что он чувствовал. Дженсен просто хотел, чтобы все ушли, и тогда он бы снял маску и нагоревался бы вволю.  
– В общем, – сказал Джефф, – если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, или покажется, что тебя рассекретили, дай мне знать. Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Дженсен. Повисло напряженное молчание, Джефф, видимо, ждал, что он что-то добавит. – До свидания.  
Они ушли, дверь захлопнулась, и Дженсен остался один в пустом доме. Его поглотила тишина.  
…  
…  
  
На втором месяце своей отставки Дженсен начал задумываться о целесообразности вложения средств. Он достиг желаемого: двойного агента вычислили и удалили из организации. Теперь у него не было ясной цели, да если бы и была – все равно он не смог бы ее осуществить.  
Дженсена держали под неустанным наблюдением, за его действиями тщательно следили. Джефф посчитал, что в интернете Дженсен не нуждается, равно как и в компьютере и прочих компьютерных девайсах. С большим скрипом Джефф пошел на компромисс и разрешил ему выписать газеты.  
Его по-прежнему рассматривали как угрозу.  
Дженсен вел бесцельное существование, и средства на его нейтрализацию и содержание тратились впустую. Дом, агенты, присматривающие за ним, даже время, потраченное на оформление документов (которые, наверняка, где-то существовали), можно было употребить с большей пользой. Например, на то, чтобы обезопасить жизнь Джареду. Все это делалось лишь потому, что Джефф решил загладить свою вину, а не потому, что это имело какой-то смысл.  
Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что его втравили во что-то чересчур сентиментальное и малопродуктивное.  
Это не жалость к себе, нет, простой анализ фактов. Его существование никому не нужно. Дженсен не мог отрицать того, что подсказывал разум. Логическая цепочка привела его к определенному выводу, и хотя Дженсен обладал весьма сильным инстинктом самосохранения (сверхчеловечески сильным, к большому огорчению некоторых), инстинкт этот сдавал позиции перед рациональным мышлением.  
Некоторое время назад ему выделили для защиты пистолет, и Дженсен хранил его в выдвижном ящике стола. Через три дня, сидя за столом, он вытащил пистолет, подержал его в руках, потом убрал обратно.  
На четвертый день он вложил дуло пистолета себе в рот. От выстрела с этого ракурса смерть должна наступить мгновенно, и шанс, что он выживет, даже как растение, оставался ничтожным. Джаред все равно считает его мертвым, и Дженсен мог бы в такого и превратиться и освободить средства на более насущные нужды. Дженсен уже коснулся пальцем курка, но тут услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Едва он успел спрятать пистолет обратно, как в комнату вошел Джефф.  
Возникла неловкая пауза, и Джефф просто стоял и смотрел на руку Дженсена, лежащую на ящике стола. Дженсен не позволил ни единой эмоции отразиться на своем лице. Годы тренировок не прошли даром, и это вошло у Дженсена в привычку, как условный рефлекс: пустое выражение лица, не говорящее ни о чем.  
Потом, после паузы, Джефф сообщил:  
– Похоже, в Коалиции купились на новость о твоей смерти. У нас недостаточно информации, но, судя по дошедшим до нас слухам, ты выпутался из этой истории. И до тех пор, пока будешь сидеть тихо и не высовываться, ты останешься в безопасности.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дженсен. – Хорошие новости.  
– Просто подумал, что тебе следует знать, – сказал Джефф. Он потоптался еще с минуту и потом ушел.  
Но вернулся на следующее утро и принес с собой коробку с документами. Дженсен постарался не выказать любопытства, наблюдая, как Джефф распаковывает на столе папки. Их было много, и даты на обложках стояли свежие. Наконец, Джефф отряхнул руки и посмотрел на застывшего в дверях Дженсена.  
– У тебя несомненный талант к логистике. Я подумал, что глупо не задействовать такой мозг и не загружать его работой. Хочу, чтобы ты просмотрел записи, и выяснил, что и почему пошло не по плану. Потом составишь рапорт. Когда закончишь, дай знать, и я привезу тебе следующую партию.  
Через три дня Джефф принес еще коробку. Дженсен покончил с ней, и Джефф принес другую. Когда и с этой Дженсен справился, Джефф попросил его просмотреть план одного предстоящего задания. Похоже, Джефф был доволен его работой.  
Дженсен продолжал каждый день доставать пистолет из ящика и раздумывать над его применением.  
В документах ни разу не упоминался Джаред. Иногда вскользь говорили о Коалиции, но Дженсен искал хоть малейший намек на Джареда. И никогда не находил.  
…  
…  
  
– Ничего не выйдет, – сказал Дженсен, указывая на схему. – Вот тут они упустили из виду импликацию цепей мощности, – Джефф опустил взгляд на план, потом опять посмотрел на Дженсена, приподняв бровь. – У них третичная система. Я подозреваю, именно она и поддерживает резервную охранную сигнализацию. Пока агент не решит эту проблему, они не смогут добраться до центральных коммуникаций. И еще – изучив данные Ричардсона, я по-прежнему утверждаю, что он склонен брать взятки.  
Джефф медленно кивнул, разглядывая план.  
– Хорошо, я прикажу, чтобы все это уточнили, – он захлопнул папку и потом задумчиво посмотрел на Дженсена. – Как ты вообще поживаешь?  
Дженсен ответил без колебания:  
– Я в порядке.  
– Ты все еще скучаешь по Джареду?  
Вопрос был абсолютно глупым, и Дженсен сомневался, сможет ли он ответить Джеффу без употребления крепких выражений. Он постарался отвлечь себя делом, перейдя к следующему документу, по которому должен был составить отчет.  
– Я спрашиваю потому, что… Существует вероятность, что Джаред не настолько в норме, как мне казалось.  
Рука Дженсена замерла лишь миг. Это был очевидный прокол, но он не смог удержаться. Не смог, потому что речь шла о Джареде, а его самообладание всегда улетучивалось при слове «Джаред». Дженсен сглотнул и открыл папку, разглаживая смятый листок.  
– В каком смысле?  
– До меня дошли слухи. Похоже, Джаред в ближайшие дни собирается совершить что-то глупое.  
– Насколько глупое? – спросил Дженсен.  
Джефф перехватил его взгляд.  
– Самоубийственно глупое. Джаред хочет проникнуть к Шнайдеру, но выходить оттуда живым не собирается.  
Потребовался весь супер-самоконтроль Дженсена, чтобы не сорваться. Оказывается, все гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал. Прежде он держал события под личным контролем. Он бы вмешался, повернул ситуацию к лучшему. А теперь Джефф предлагает ему наблюдать из зрительного зала, как гибнет Джаред.  
Этого не произойдет. Нет.  
Дженсен обманывал людей и прежде. И он легко смог бы одурачить Джеффа. Мозг его тут же заработал, отвлекаясь на составление плана: как выбраться из дома, из Канады, найти дорогу к Джареду.  
Но Джефф сказал:  
– Мне нужно знать наверняка: если он решит переехать сюда, к тебе, ты на это согласишься?  
Дженсен метнул на него безумный взгляд.  
– А как же насчет того, что Джареда не отпускают в отставку?  
Джефф пожал плечами.  
– По мне так пусть парень выйдет из дела, но зато останется жив. Если он дошел до того, что… Джареда не остановить. Но я не могу утверждать, каким будет его решение. Возможно, он удовлетворится новостью, что ты в порядке, и заживет спокойно, зная, что ты где-то там, в безопасности. Я хочу дать ему возможность выбора, – Джефф невесело усмехнулся и добавил: – Подозреваю, что заработаю два заплывших глаза и сломанную руку. Когда у меня появятся новости, я тебе сообщу.  
Дженсен понимал: Джефф старается подготовить его к тому, что Джаред откажется приехать. Рассудив здраво, Дженсен пришел к выводу, что прошло немало времени, за которое Джаред, возможно, осознал то, что Дженсен твердил ему постоянно: он его совсем не знает. Ну, вообще-то, Джаред знает его гораздо лучше, чем того хотелось бы Дженсену, но он не знает всего.  
Нелегкое это дело – любить Дженсена.  
Но надежда оставалась. Порой случается, что принимают сумасшедшие, спонтанные решения, которые сметают до основания все, что, казалось, тебе известно. И Джаред может принять подобное решение. Он такой.  
…  
…  
  
Прошла неделя, но Джефф не появлялся. Дженсен не знал, хороший это знак или плохой. В одном он был уверен: если бы новости были, Джефф бы немедленно ему сообщил. И все же Дженсен не мог понять, почему нет никаких новостей.  
Он бесцельно слонялся по дому, не в состоянии толком соображать, и, в конце концов, решил занять себя мирскими заботами, например, сменить постель.  
Дженсен откинул покрывало и уже стянул простыни, когда к дому подкатил джип Джеффа. Он тут же забросил свое занятие и кинулся вниз по лестнице, заранее готовясь выслушать мучительную новость, если Джеффу придется ее озвучить.  
Но когда он вышел за дверь, то увидел, что Джефф привез не новости. Джефф привез Джареда.  
Дженсен не знал, что делать. Джаред стоял перед ним, все та же удивительная комбинация элегантности и силы, странное сочетание добродушия и смертельной угрозы. Джаред смотрел на него, не мигая, широко распахнув глаза. До Дженсена вдруг дошло, что он сейчас выглядит не лучшим образом – босой, вспотевший после сражения с простынями.  
– Тебе уже говорили, что для мертвого парня ты слишком хорошо выглядишь? – спокойно сказал Джаред, и все же его выдал чуть дрогнувший голос.  
Это было слишком. Как же Дженсен рад его видеть, просто вот так стоять и смотреть на него, не говоря уже о надежде на то, что Джаред останется. Это было слишком, эмоции перехлестывали через край, и, по обыкновению, Дженсен безжалостно заставил их укрыться за непроницаемым фасадом. Старые привычки тяжело побороть, его всегда учили, что такие сводящие с ума чувства как счастье, которое он сейчас испытывал – серьезный риск, и потому он должен оставаться безразличным и хладнокровным. Никому не позволяй увидеть, что с тобой происходит. Никому.  
Дженсен не двигался с места, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, что он думает. Джефф неуверенно нахмурился.  
– Похоже, сюрприз не из приятных, дорогуша? – немного расстроено и разочарованно произнес Джаред.  
И Дженсен неожиданно понял, что если он сейчас не признается, то нет смысла быть честным вообще. Потому что Джаред уедет и никогда не вернется.  
Заталкивая подальше все выработанные годами привычки, Дженсен сказал:  
– Джефф, уезжайте. Джареда вы привезли, и теперь вам пора обратно. Сейчас у меня случится небольшой нервный срыв, а потом я займусь с Джаредом кое-чем весьма неприличным.  
Джаред принялся его целовать, и Дженсен приступил к выполнению обещанного, не дожидаясь, пока уедет Джефф.  
…  
…  
  
– Чувак, а что с кроватью? – поинтересовался Джаред через некоторое время.  
Дженсен завозился в ворохе простыней, на которых они трахались, и, приподнялся, окидывая взглядом неубранную постель.  
– Я менял простыни, когда ты приехал, – он чуть нахмурился и потянул за край одной из них. – Вообще-то, они были чистыми.  
– Упс, мне жаль.  
– Не похоже, чтобы ты сожалел об этом, – сказал Дженсен.  
– А ты все такой же проницательный, да? Да, ты прав, ни капли не жалею. Если честно, эти простыни станут еще грязнее, потому что я планирую провести всю неделю, изобретая новый способ, как бы тебя трахнуть.  
– А-а, – протянул Дженсен. – Ну, тогда мне нужно внести изменения в свой плотный график.  
Довольные, они лежали вдвоем на полу и молчали. Тело Дженсена приятственно ныло в полагающихся местах, он был в блаженстве и по-глупому счастлив. Джаред лежал рядом, такой крепкий и надежный, и Дженсен прислушивался к его дыханию. Пальцем Джаред водил по шраму от пули на животе Дженсена. Увидев шрам впервые, он упал на колени и поцеловал его с нежностью и благоговением. И Дженсен тогда задумался: каково же жилось Джареду все это время?  
– Итак, – заговорил он. – Я знаю, почему я не умер. А что с тобой?  
Джаред притих, и Дженсен чуть развернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Боже, это едва не случилось, подумал он.  
– Я очутился в камере Шнайдера, готовясь осуществить план, – начал Джаред. – И тут… появился Джефф. Сказал, что хочет поговорить. Я пытался объяснить ему, что занят, ну, ты понимаешь. Но в тот момент я бы унес с собой немало жизней, кроме своей и Шнайдера. Поэтому я подумал и решил ему подыграть, а позже вернуться и прикончить Шнайдера.  
Это едва не случилось.  
Дженсен раздумывал, как бы дать понять Джареду, что он хочет сказать, но только чтобы не произносить это вслух. Потом сдался и решил высказать мысль напрямую, так, как она возникла у него в мозгу:  
– Я рад, что ты не умер.  
– А я-то как рад, что ты не умер! – пошутил абсолютно счастливый Джаред. – Давай «не умирать» вместе, – он опять притих, но молчание это было совсем не тягостное. – Итак, чем занимаются два супер-агента в отставке?  
– Я уже разработал массу сверхсекретных заданий в спальне. И в душе. И на кухонном столе.  
Джаред издал довольный стон.  
– Я в деле. Только… – приподнявшись, он посмотрел Дженсену в глаза. – Не мог бы ты, на будущее, знаешь, быть не таким _**непредсказуемым**_?  
Дженсен рассмеялся и поцеловал Джареда.  
– Ну, тогда это будет неинтересно.  
  
Конец ~


End file.
